Chef Pepper Jack (MW)
Chef Pepper Jack is a villain in Skylanders: Malefor's Wrath 2.0. : "Spice It Up!" : - Chef Pepper Jack's official catchphrase Backstory History Chef Pepper Jack was once the most renowned celebrity chef in all of Skylands – until he discovered ancient recipes for evil delicacies. That’s when he turned his thriving restaurant business into a formidable criminal empire. The scam was simple: he would fly his zeppelin fortress over a village and order the townsfolk to surrender all of their money. If they didn’t, he would promptly serve up a main course of spicy pepper bombs that would blow everything to smithereens! The Golden Queen valued both his explosive and non-explosive culinary skills and recruited him into the Doom Raiders at once. Now, when he’s not serving time in Cloudcracker Prison, he’s serving up atomic omelets of doom! Skylanders: Trap Team Chef Pepper Jack was freed from Cloudcracker Prison by Kaos along with the other remaining members of the Doom Raiders. Like his fellow Doom Raiders, the evil chef disapproved of Kaos's attempt to assume command over the group and was more willing to follow the Golden Queen's orders. Eventually, Chef Pepper Jack planned to capture the Phoenix Chicken at the Phoenix Psanctuary and use her eggs to create an omelet of doom to blow up Skylands. His plot was thwarted by both the Skylanders and Kaos (who secretly planned to sabotage the evil chef's plan in attempt to win over the Doom Raiders), but managed to steal one of the Phoenix Chicken's eggs. The Skylanders made their way onto Pepper Jack's airship, Chef Zeppelin, to stop the evil chef from fulfilling his deed. In the heart of his massive oven, Pepper Jack engaged the Skylander in a battle, losing after a fiery struggle and became captured. The rehabilitated chef was then brought to Rainfish Riviera by the Skylanders to redeem himself with a Villain Quest provided by a Mabu chef named Galley, who was in a storage shed and explained to the heroes that the local pirates ransacked his supply of cheese needed to make his Cheese Souflé, so he requested Chef Pepper Jack to retrieve new cheese from the evil Stone Head guarding them in a tropical region of Skylands. Eventually, he completed his quest, and was given a new outfit and a treasure chest as the rewards. Light in the Dark Chef Pepper Jack was terrorizing a Mabu village with a group of Plant Warriors until the Light Trap Master, Knight Light arrived. Although in disbelief over the existence of the Light element, the Doom Raider sent his Plant Warriors to attack Knight Light, who defeated them with ease. Pepper Jack then engaged Knight Light in single combat, only to be bested. Skylanders: SuperChargers Chef Pepper Jack returns in Skylanders: SuperChargers as a playable racer with his Toaster Bomber vehicle. When bested in his Boss Pursuit at the Calamity Canyon racetrack, Portal Masters will be able to race as him in Racing Mode with Pandergast. Stats Abilities Trivia *He is the third chef in the series, after Batterson and Ghost Roaster. *There are also other chefs in ''Skylanders: Trap Team''; Pot Roast, Cookie, Pumpernickel, Bernie, Cornichon, Tar Tar, and Galley, although they are minor characters. *One of the things he says is a reference to the television series "Masterchef". *As an Evolved Villain, his stat menu and the Wii U on the gamepad have a glitch in the game to where it shows him in his white outfit. *He is one of four villains who, upon being captured in a trap, vaguely reference the smell of mustard (the others are Tussle Sprout, Chompy Mage, and Blaster-Tron). *His final concept design shows him carrying a yellow pepper in his left hand, but in-game the pepper is gone altogether. * Chef Pepper Jack speaks with a Cajun accent. ** This references the fact he is a Cajun pepper. He is named after a type of cheese, and coincidentally his Villain Quest involves him collecting cheese. ** One of his Battlecast spells was named Ragin' Cajun before being changed to Southern Hot-Spit-Tality, possibly due to the fact it references a real-world location. * The head that is featured in Chef Pepper Jack's Villain Quest bares a strong resemblance to the Stone Heads from an earlier chapter in Trap Team, Know-It-All Island. * He and The Gulper are the only Doom Raiders to be the first captured of their element. * He is voiced by Darin De Paul, who also voices the Water Skylander, Gill Grunt. * Even though Chef Pepper Jack never appeared as a playable Sensei in Skylanders: Imaginators, his boss battle theme from Trap Team plays during the rail-grinding segment of the Golden Arcade level. * He is however playable in the raceway part of Imaginators. * This is one of his early concepts. Gallery Category:Villains Category:Fire Villains Category:Fire Category:Fire Skylanders Category:Male Category:Male Skylanders Category:Skylanders: Malefor's Wrath 2.0 Category:Characters